15 Drabble SasuNaru
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Kumpulan cerita-cerita pendek yang tidak saling berhubungan satu sama lain. [SasuNaru] [Shounen-Ai] [Rated: T Plus for safe]


**15 Drabble SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Acapella**_

Sasuke sadar kalau suara Naruto itu tidak nyaman didengar. Sasuke juga sadar kalau Naruto itu berisiknya minta ampun. Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke jadi sangat menyukai suara Naruto ketika malam tiba. Terutama jika Si Pirang menyanyi merdu secara _acapella_.

Nyanyian yang hanya diisi oleh suara desahan, erangan, dan juga teriakan.

**.**

_**Bunny**_

Suatu saat, Naruto bermimpi di dalam tidurnya. Ia bermimpi mengenakan pakaian _gothic lolita_, menyusuri sebuah taman indah yang dihiasi oleh beberapa patung malaikat, aneka macam bunga yang anehnya bisa berbicara, juga hamparan rumput luas yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai papan catur raksasa.

Dan di tengah perjalanannya, ia bertemu dengan sosok Sasuke bertelinga kelinci yang sedang melihat sebuah jam saku sambil bergumam, "Ah, gawat. Aku terlambat."

Dan pada saat kedua mata mereka akhirnya bertemu pandang, Sasuke pun menatap sosok Naruto sangat lekat, sebelum ia lari dengan wajah merah padam dari Si Pirang yang refleks mengejarnya.

"Tunggu, _Teme_! Kenapa kau lari dariku?!"

**.**

_**Chuunibyou**_

Ketika Sasuke berumur empat belas tahun ia pernah menjadi salah satu pengidap _chuunibyou_ tingkat parah.

"Aku adalah Raja Vampir berusia seribu tahun! Bangun dari tidur panjang hanya untuk mencari seorang pemilik darah suci yang akan menjadi calon mempelaiku! Mata kananku adalah mata setan yang bisa mengambil nyawa musuh hanya dengan sekali tatap! Sepasang sayap kelelawarku bisa menciptakan angin kematian!" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar sambil memasang _pose_ berdiri super _cool_ dengan jubah hitam yang berkibar-kibar tertiup kipas angin.

Dan saat itu, merupakan saat-saat di mana hidup Naruto yang merupakan seorang siswa baru di sekolah tempat Sasuke belajar berubah menjadi Neraka. Karena Sang Raja Vampir akhirnya berhasil menemukan Sang Pemilik Darah Suci yang akan menjadi calon mempelainya.

**.**

_**Doll**_

Sebagai laki-laki, Naruto tidak menyukai boneka. Namun saat Sasuke memberinya sebuah boneka rubah pada hari ulang tahunnya, Si Pirang pun menerimanya tanpa ragu dan langsung memeluk boneka tersebut dengan senyum bahagia.

**.**

_**Envy**_

Sasuke selalu merasa cemburu jika melihat Naruto yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto itu adalah miliknya dan hanya ialah 'teman' satu-satunya yang Naruto punya. Oleh karena itu, suatu ketika di hari yang mendung, Sasuke pun diam-diam memukul tengkuk belakang Si Pirang, menculiknya, dan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat selama seminggu penuh. Di mana hanya ada mereka berdua saja tanpa interupsi dari pihak lain manapun.

**.**

_**Fetish**_

_Fetish_ Sasuke adalah rambut pirang, iris biru, serta pantat yang bulat, padat, empuk, serta hangat. Dan semuanya bisa ia temukan pada diri Uzumaki Naruto.

**.**

_**Gothic**_

Pada malam pesta _Halloween_, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengenakan kostum _warewolf_ yang alih-alih terlihat seram malah membuatnya terlihat bagaikan anak serigala imut yang sangat lucu. Sedangkan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengenakan kostum vampir serba hitam dengan unsur _gothic_ kental.

Kharisma yang menguar dari sosok pucat tampan yang kini berjalan elegan mendekatinya, membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang bagaikan genderang. 'Sang Vampir' pun mencium pipi kanan 'Sang _Warewolf_', lalu menggumamkan sebuah kalimat bernada sensual, "Aku tidak sabar untuk mengakhiri pesta ini sehingga dapat menikmati darah lezatmu di atas ranjang, _Dobe_..."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto pun mengalami mimisan hebat.

**.**

_**Hair**_

Sasuke sangat suka mengelus kepala Naruto, merasakan helaian-helaian pirang halus yang terasa lembut di telapak tangan kanannya. Terutama jika Si Pirang itu sedang tertidur pulas dengan tubuh polos yang hanya tertutupi oleh sebuah selimut tipis.

**.**

_**Incubus**_

Menurut cerita, _Incubus_ adalah iblis jantan yang suka memperkosa wanita ketika mereka sedang tertidur. Dan pada akhirnya wanita itu akan mengandung serta melahirkan seorang _Cambion_. Yaitu seorang bayi yang ketika terlahir tidak memiliki napas juga detak jantung, namun tetap hidup, bisa bergerak, juga menangis layaknya bayi manusia. Hingga pada usia tujuh tahun, seorang _Cambion_ baru akan berubah menjadi seorang individu 'normal'.

Suatu saat, di bawah hamparan langit malam tanpa sinar bulan maupun cahaya bintang, terbanglah sesosok _Incubus_ yang berekspresi wajah super datar. _Incubus_ pemula bernama Sasuke ini tidak terlalu bersemangat dengan tugas pertamanya. Pasalnya, ia merasa tugas sebagai _Incubus_ itu terlalu mesum dan juga terlalu vulgar. Lagipula, menanamkan benih pada wanita untuk berkembang biak bukanlah _hobby_-nya sama sekali. Lebih penting lagi, Sasuke tidak tertarik pada wanita.

"Bosan... Aku benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan debut pertamaku... Lebih baik aku pergi ke Shibuya, menyamar sebagai manusia, dan berjalan-jalan santai di sana." Itulah yang digumamkan oleh Sasuke sebelum rasa penasaran timbul ketika sepasang iris hitamnya melirik sebuah rumah sederhana yang salah satu jendela lantai duanya terbuka.

_'Ceroboh sekali membiarkan jendela terbuka seperti itu pada malam hari...'_ Sasuke mengepakkan sayapnya, mendekati jendela yang tak berteralis, lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan tanpa cahaya lampu yang ia yakini adalah kamar.

Iris hitamnya mengitari ruangan, hingga tertumpu pada sosok tidur di atas ranjang.

_'Rambut pirang...'_ Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, meneliti setiap inchi sudut wajah remaja laki-laki yang sedang berpetualang di alam mimpi dengan kaus warna putih yang tersingkap hingga atas perut.

Merasa penasaran dengan permukaan kulit yang terlihat begitu menggoda, Sasuke pun perlahan-lahan mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, mengusapnya lembut dengan hati-hati, dan—

"Nnh~"

Tubuh Sasuke membeku saat ia mendengar sebuah desahan halus nan erotis meluncur dari mulut Si Pirang yang memiliki tiga garis tipis pada masing-masing pipinya.

Tak lama, Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai lebar.

Sang _Incubus_ yang ternyata memiliki orientasi menyimpang telah menemukan manusia yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Dan ia pun sudah lupa mengenai tugas _Incubus_ yang terkesan mesum juga vulgar yang dibicarakannya belum lama ini.

**.**

_**Jail**_

Naruto tidak suka dikekang. Naruto menyukai kebebasan. Namun saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang pemuda pucat bergaya _visual kei_ di depan patung anjing Hachiko pada musim salju, saat itulah duri-duri tajam tak kasat mata mulai membelit tubuhnya, memotong sepasang sayapnya, dan menariknya paksa ke dalam naungan sangkar emas.

**.**

_**Kiss**_

Berciuman dengan Sasuke itu sangat lama dan melelahkan. Tapi Naruto menyukainya.

**.**

_**Lust**_

Ketika vampir pucat itu melihatnya, ia menyadari bahwa manusia pirang yang kini sedang berusaha mati-matian melawan para perampok yang ingin membunuhnya adalah manusia istimewa.

Ketika vampir pucat itu melihatnya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya hasrat lain telah memenuhi perasaan miliknya. Hasrat untuk mengekang dan menjadikan manusia itu milik pribadinya.

Ketika hasrat tersebut semakin menjalar memasuki setiap sel-sel tubuh, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sang Vampir pun menyelamatkan seorang manusia.

**.**

_**Megane**_

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku membutuhkan kacamata, _Teme_. Mataku sudah tidak dapat terlalu melihat jelas," gumam Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke melalui ponselnya.

_["Kalau begitu, akan kutemani kau ke optik."]_

"Ah, tidak perlu, _Teme_. Ibu akan menemaniku ke sana."

Keesokan harinya...

Naruto berjalan riang ke sekolah. Kedua matanya kini sudah dapat melihat jelas berkat kacamata yang dibelikan oleh ibunya kemarin sore. Namun ada yang aneh sewaktu ia memasuki halaman sekolah. Kenapa semua murid yang ia lewati memandangnya sangat lekat seperti itu?

Tidak ambil pusing, Si Pirang pun melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju ruang kelasnya yang bertempat di lantai dua. Dan ketika sepasang iris birunya melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di dekat salah satu jendela kelas sambil membaca sebuah buku, Naruto pun tanpa basa-basi langsung menyerukan kalimat sapaan dengan nada senang.

"_Ohayou, Teme_!" Sasuke menoleh. Buku yang sedang dibacanya jatuh bebas ke atas lantai. "Bagaimana penampilanku? Bagus tidak? Cocok tidak? Aku sekarang dapat melihat wajahmu dengan jelas lagi, _Teme_." Naruto tersenyum 'manis'. Sedangkan Sasuke wajahnya kini merah padam dan salah satu lubang hidungnya mulai mengalirkan darah segar.

Sosok Naruto dengan kacamata ternyata memberikan efek yang terlalu hebat bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

_**Neko**_

Seekor kucing berbulu kuning sedang berteduh di dalam sebuah rumah kosong dari hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun sangat lebat.

Beberapa menit berlalu, muncullah kucing hitam basah kuyup dengan sorot mata tajam yang juga ikut berteduh di dalam rumah kosong itu.

Si Kuning hanya melirik diam Si Hitam yang sedang menjilati bulu-bulunya yang basah terkena siraman air hujan. Sampai iris birunya menangkap sebuah luka cakaran di bagian wajah kiri Si Hitam yang masih tampak baru. Luka perkelahian.

Si Hitam yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja menjadi waspada saat Si Kuning beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergerak mendekatinya. Cakar-cakar tajam dikeluarkan, geraman marah pun diberikan— membuat Si Kuning sedikit gentar, tapi hewan itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pasti.

Si Kuning mendekat. Si Hitam menjauh. Si Kuning terus mendekat. Si Hitam sudah bersiap-siap mendaratkan cakar tajamnya. Namun ketika sebuah jilatan hangat membelai lembut luka di wajahnya, Si Hitam pun terdiam.

**.**

_**Onii-chan**_

"_Otouto_, coba bayangkan sosok Naruto berumur empat belas tahun yang habis bangun tidur. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan tapi terkesan imut. Dia cuma pakai kemeja putih kebesaran yang sedikit melorot sehingga memperlihatkan kulit bahu kirinya. Pandangan matanya setengah sayu. Kedua pipinya dihiasi rona merah muda. Lalu dia berkata, "_Onii-chan_, terimakasih atas pelajaran semalam. _Onii-chan_ memang hebat."."

_**CROOOOOOT!**_

Sasuke mimisan parah. Sedangkan Itachi menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga dengan cairan merah keluar deras dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari**_

**A/N:** Kenapa cuma lima belas? Kenapa gak diterusin nyampe Z? Alasannya, mendadak buntu ide ==" *PLAK!*

Lima belas aja udah cukup, kok XD

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca nyampe akhir. _Gomen_, klo _drabble_-nya gak muasin atau malah terkesan aneh =="

_Jaa Ne_... XD


End file.
